Merry Christmas from the Charmings
by onceuponajollyroger
Summary: Killian is overwhelmed by the modern world's odd Christmas customs when he is immersed into the Christmas traditions of the Charming family. Thankfully, Emma, Henry, and her parents are eager to make sure the new addition to their family enjoys the holiday. [Captain Swan, Charming Family, Fluffy Oneshot]


Despite being a three-hundred-year-old pirate from the Enchanted Forest, Killian had a fairly easy transition into life in Storybrooke. Thanks to the Charmings, there was always someone eager and able to help him adapt to the oddities of this realm. Henry was more than happy to teach Killian how to use the magic box –or, _TV_- as Henry called it. Henry had also shown him the internet, but that was still quite a mystery to Killian. David was currently teaching Killian to drive, which was frustrating at times, but mostly enjoyable. And Emma, well Emma was perfect in every way. She was patient and helpful and always eager to share her world with Killian. Of all of them, Emma had the best way of explaining this realm's unique features to Killian.

This holiday though, _Christmas_, was something completely different. Never before in Killian's life had he witnessed such odd customs and rituals being practiced. Killian had spent well over an hour walking around with Emma and the family trying to pick out the perfect Christmas trees for their apartments. Killian had no idea what had taken so long considering all the trees looked the bloody same. Then, to add to the madness, he and David had to haul the trees into David's truck and bring them _inside_ the apartments. They brought trees _inside_. As soon as the month of December began, the entire realm had gone daft.

* * *

><p>When Killian, Emma, and Henry had arrived at Mary Margaret and David's apartment for the usual Sunday family dinner, Killian was completely overwhelmed by the sight. The tree was covered in ornaments and bright colored lights. There were snowmen and Santa figurines on all the mantles, red and green candles were lit around the apartment, and holly had been strewn across the walls.<p>

"Mom, we just bought the trees yesterday and you already have the entire apartment decorated?" Emma asked in shock as she took in the scenery.

"She had me up all night helping her," David replied groggily, eyes shut for a nap from his place on the recliner.

Mary Margaret gave a guilty smile as she bounced Neal in her arms and walked towards her daughter. "Emma, this is our first Christmas all together as a family. It's special, and I can't be blamed for going a little overboard."

Henry laughed from his place at the kitchen counter as he bit into some freshly baked Christmas cookies. "I think that's an understatement," he jested, "but I really can't complain," he added as he licked frosting off his lips.

Mary Margaret placed Neal down in his playpen and returned to her task at the fireplace. Killian stared at her in utter confusion for a minute until he walked over to question Henry. The boy was always more than happy to talk about Christmas with Killian. "Lad, what is your grandmother doing?" he asked Henry with a puzzled expression.

Henry turned his head to see Snow hanging stockings along the mantle and point out decorations to Neal.

"Oh, she's hanging up stockings, Killian. They are a Christmas tradition. Everyone in the family gets their own stocking, and they're filled with toys, candy, small gifts-"

"Ah. That's an interesting tradition," Killian replied as he looked at all the stockings on the mantle.

Henry walked over to point at the different stockings. "This red one with the green trim is Grandpa's. This one with the snowflakes is Mom's. Mine is the one with the reindeer, and Grandma's is the…"

Just then, Emma walked out from her old room, stealing away Killian's attention. Her hands were hidden behind her back, and she had a playful grin on her face.

"What are you up to, Swan?" Killian asked as he twirled a stray curl on her shoulder.

"Pick a hand," she replied with a teasing smirk.

Killian shook his head in amusement and pointed to her left hand.

Emma gave him a coy smile and revealed an empty palm before him.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Emma…"

"Ok, ok," she responded as she revealed her other hand, which was holding a brightly colored green and red gift bag. "I got you a little something."

"Aren't we supposed to wait for Christmas before exchanging gifts?" he asked, even more confused with this strange holiday.

Emma rolled her eyes and gave him a gentle nudge. "Just open it."

Killian took the bag with his hook and reached inside to produce a stocking with a Christmas tree across the front. "What's this?" he asked hesitantly as he bit his lip.

Emma reached up to cup his chin, forcing him to meet her gaze before responding. "You heard Henry. Everyone in the family gets a stocking. Actually, you have two. We'll hang one at home, but I wanted you to have one here too."

Killian opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Emma tugged on his arm. "Come on, let's go hang it up."

Killian smiled and followed her toward the mantle as he looked over his new stocking. "Hey, this has my name on it. Did you make this, Emma?"

"No, I ordered it online," she replied briskly.

Killian shook his head in confusion "Online?"

Emma gave a light laugh and simply placed a peck on his lips as she took the stocking from his hand. "Here, you can hang it right next to mine."

* * *

><p>If Killian had known at the time what exactly it meant to be a member of the Charming family at Christmastime, he may have just told Emma to keep that stocking. Well, perhaps not, but he was still unhappy with this latest Christmas custom.<p>

"Stop moping, Killian. It wrinkles that gorgeous face of yours," Emma teased as she gently nudged him with her elbow.

Killian let out a defeated sigh. "Must I do this, Swan? I look like a git," he whined as he pointed in frustration at the bright sweater he was donning.

"I think it looks cute on you," Emma bit back in slight offense.

Killian rolled his eyes. "I look like Henry's Christmas stocking with these bloody reindeer all along my chest, and what's wrong with this one's nose?" he demanded as he pointed at the reindeer at the front of the team.

Emma bit her lip to stifle a laugh before she took a breath and composed herself. Before she could explain the concept of Rudolph to her grumpy boyfriend, David burst into the room.

"Alright everyone, it's time to snap the picture. Henry, Mary Margaret, let's go!" he called in excitement as he set his camera on a stand and pointed it towards the living room couch.

"Hey Killian, nice sweater. I almost bought it myself," Charming called out cheerily as he stepped out from behind the camera to reveal his own Christmas sweater: a bright blue one with a large snowman across the front.

Just then, Henry and Mary Margaret, who was carrying baby Neal in tow, came strolling into the living room, all three adorned in equally bright and odd Christmas sweaters.

Killian's face softened a bit at the sight, and he turned towards Emma. "See Killian," she replied patiently, "we're all wearing them."

The family lined up on and around the couch to get their picture taken. David ran into some trouble when it came to operating the camera's self-timer, which meant that snapping a simple picture ended up taking over forty-five minutes.

About a week later, Emma entered her now fully decorated apartment to find Killian chomping away at cookies on the counter. "Look what came in the mail," she said with a gleam in her eye. "I actually think it turned out quite well." Emma held out an already opened envelop for Killian to take.

He reached inside and revealed what Emma and Henry had explained was a 'Christmas card.' The card had a picture of Mary Margaret, David, Neal, Emma, Henry, and Killian all sporting their quirky Christmas sweaters. Along the bottom the card read: _Merry Christmas from the Charming Family_.

Emma stood quietly, watching Killian as he looked over and reread the card.

"I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about that daft Christmas sweater, Swan," he whispered quietly, voice heavy with emotion.

Emma gave him an understanding smile before reaching out to grab his hand. "It's not always easy being a member of the Charming family, but you have plenty of time to get used to it."

Killian perked up at that, meeting her gaze and flashing a bright grin. "Aye, I'm looking forward to it, love."


End file.
